Ignorance is Bliss
by PainfullyIntroverted
Summary: Lily's over protective brothers's worst fear strides over to the mighty Gryffindor table: Scorpius Malfoy, and he has his eye on a certain fiery red head; their baby sister. Humour, romance, family


"Lily?"

"Yes dear brother of mine?" She asked her older brother Albus.

"Why is Scorpius Malfoy staring at you?"

Lily tuned around to look at the Slytherin table and sure enough a strapping blonde haired boy was looking straight at her. He kept eye contact for a while then winked and returned to snickering with his Slytherin buddies.

She had talked to him a few times after Quidditch games (they were both seekers for Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively.) but mainly they were rivals, enemies on the Quidditch pitch.

"Did he just—Did he just wink at you Lils?" Albus interrogated.

"Maybe he was winking at you Al. Maybe you are right; your sex appeal has no bounds," she suggested smirking at him.

Lily continued finishing her essay that was due soon, whilst eating.

"Oi James! James!" Albus called over the eldest brother.

James walked over and plopped himself down next to Albus, opposite Lily.

"What is it? Lily are you teasing Albus about his lady products again?" He laughed referring to the gel gunk Albus 'styles' his hair with every morning (sometimes after lunch as well)

"The bloody death eater just hit on Lily," Albus exclaimed. "They were making googley eyes at each other across the hall!"

James' smile dropped and his face became very serious.

"Lily Luna Potter, is he harassing you? Do you want me to go talk to him?"

"No James, its fine, and I know you don't mean _talk_," Lily smiled continuing to write.

James sent daggers with his eyes across the room (not literally, even though that would be awesome).

In response the boldly idiotic '_death eater'_ waltzed over and played with fire sitting himself next to Lily.

"Morning Potters," he grinned. "Lovely day isn't it?"

Both James and Albus snarled at the unwelcome guest.

"Get lost Malfoy," James growled.

Instead of the popular retreat and escape reaction James usually received, Scorpius sat their smirking at him.

"Still a bit mad about Quidditch last week? I heard you and that Hufflepuff have been banned for the entire season," he grinned.

Scorpius leaned in closer to Lily, and began the trace his fingers up her leg, but Lily ignored him and continued writing.

"It's just a misunderstanding, it'll be revoked as soon as I talk to McGonagall," James mumbled still staring down him.

Feeling confident; Scorpius's hand inched up further on Lily's thigh, still receiving no reaction.

"James, you punched their captain in the groin and snapped his broom, how is that a misunderstanding?" Lily asked looking up from her paper.

Scorpius smirked once again, well and truly reaching Lily's hem line of her very short skirt, but was stopped my her hand resting onto of his.

"Lily, your only 15, you wouldn't understand such matters," James replied casually sipping pumpkin juice. "Besides he was looking at you funny."

"I'm 16 now, thank you" Lily retorted ignoring the overly protective comment.

She was very used to her two over protective brothers _'looking out for her'._

"If you hurt everyone who looks at Lily the whole school will be in the hospital wing," Scorpius explained rubbing his foot against Lily's. "You see, I don't know if you've realised, but Lily is very popular around here."

James jumped out of his seat, but was restrained by Albus.

This kid really had nerve. Not only was he almost 18 and hitting on a 15… well now 16 year old, he was staring at her with such lust and hunger, looking like he was going to devour her.

Lily took Scorpius's hand off her lap and closed her book.

"See you Al, bye James, I'm going now; with my boyfriend" Lily grabbed Scorpius's hand and led him towards the door.

Scorpius put his hand on Lily's arse as they walked out; partly because he wanted to… and partly to piss of her brothers.

"They'll never acknowledge we're together will they?" Scorpius sighed when they were in the hallway.

"Nope, probably never," lily replied. "Now then, where's my birthday present?" she pouted.

**Scorpius grinned as she put her hands around his neck and leaned into to kiss her passionately. **

**A/N: Just a one shot: if you like Lily and Scorpius check out my other fic 'that different potter'.**

**REVIEW PLEASE **


End file.
